By Your Side
by Kyon-Kyon Kitchi
Summary: A Song Fiction Inuyasha never has any luck. Does Kikyou just seem to pop up everywhere, or what? So, while he protects Kagome against her onslaught, he says a few things he probably didn't want Kagome to hear. What now?


_By Your Side_

/This is what some people would consider a "song fiction". I like these; they're fun! Anywho, it's in "play" format and it's the first "play" format I've ever done, so reviews are highly welcome! The non-italisized words are the song, in case you didn't know. Enjoy! Ja/

_(Inuyasha stood in the moonlight, watching the stars play across the tree that held him bound for fifty years. The arrow still marked the bark of the tree, a deep scar where he was once sleeping. Fifty years ago she had done that. Both betrayed by one person. He shook his silver clad head and looked up at the velvety sky.)_

_Kagome: Inuyasha?_

_(Inuyasha looked down from the sky, the soft voice sent with the smell of the woman-child walking up to him sent shivers down his spine. He knew why she did that, but he never admitted it to himself. Instead, he growled a bit and kehed. Kagome only smiled, her raven hair sending off a slight blue hue underneath the moonlight.)_

_(She was the one that helped him. She was the reincarnation of the girl who put him in the deep sleep, a time traveling girl who was helping find the jewel shards. How ironic, the woman he loved fifty years ago pinned him to a tree to sleep forever bound, then comes along her reincarnation that freed him and his heart was reacting towards her as if she was the girl fifty years ago. There was too much irony in his life.)_

_(Without realizing it, Kagome walked up to the tree and placed a smooth hand on the rough bark.)_

_Kagome: Are you remembering when we first met?_

I wasn't myself for so many years it seemed cold and confused my mind lost in the shadows when I awoke I could see so much clearer,

_(Inuyasha nodded slightly, amber yellow eyes flashing as he remembered the day he was finally set free. After fifty long years of trying not to go insane, he had awoken to think he was staring at the same woman who bound him. How he wanted to kill her and yet...now...all he wanted to do was kiss her. It was a strange feeling.)_

_Kagome: Inuyasha..._

_(He knew what was on her mind. Kikyou. The girl who bound him. The girl he still somewhat had feelings for. And yet, she was only a dead corpse reanimated to do only one thing, drag him to hell with her. Still, he couldn't help it. Kikyou was Kikyou and she always entranced him either with spells or looks.)_

_Inuyasha: Kagome, I'm...I'm sorry about...what you saw..._

_(He winced when he saw the tears start to fall from her eyes and he moved up to her. He remembered snapping out of it to realize Kikyou was dragging him to hell with her and that he just kissed her. The biggest shock was that Kikyou had made Kagome watch it all. Watch and hear all the words and all the images that played without him knowing. It wrenched his heart over and over again.)_

held high it seems I won't be there to hear her,

_Kagome: Don't be sorry...it was my fault...I shouldn't have been there..._

_(Inuyasha took her into a tight embrace while trying to tell her it wasn't her fault and that she should stop being so unselfish. She fit so easily in his body that he wondered why he ever went back to Kikyou, the reanimate corpse that she was. He breathed in her wonderful scent before she wiggled away slightly to look up at him.)_

_(Her look froze as they looked behind his head. The wind shifted and he could smell grave soil and bones from behind him. His ears swiveling behind him, he heard the knotching of a bow and before he could react, he heard it fly.)_

_Kagome: Osuwari!_

_(He urmphed as the prayer bead necklace around his neck threw him to the ground, Kagome beneath him. The arrow passed by his head a mili-second after he fell, but the weight of the fall scared him the most. It wasn't the arrow, it was Kagome. He had made his own crater with the force of the osuwari and Kagome was sure to be crushed beneath him! Scrambling, he frantically tried to get up, to get off of her and give her room to breath. He could hear her raspy breaths and her pained gasps each time he moved until finally, the necklace let up and he quickly leapt off of her.)_

_Arrow wielder: Foolish woman-child._

_(Inuyasha whirled around to face Kikyou, his not quite dead old love. He snarled and clicked his nails together threateningly before reaching into the small crater and picking Kagome up gingerly. She was unconscious and moaned in pain every few moments, but she was fine beyond a few bruises. She wasn't dead at least. Breathing a sigh of relief, he gently placed her behind him and stood protectively in front of her.)_

_Inuyasha: Kikyou! You wench, you could have killed her!_

_Kikyou: That's the point._

_(Inuyasha growled, but knew he wouldn't hurt Kikyou. He hurt her enough. In the very least, he was going to protect the unconscious Kagome from the miko before him. Even if it cost him his life.)_

_Kikyou: Inuyasha...why don't you just join me? _

and I won't be by your side no way of knowing and I won't be by your side well I'll take my chances

_Inuyasha: Your not the Kikyou I once loved. I won't join you...ever! Especially since your hurting Kagome!_

_Kikyou (grins): Have you fallen for my reincarnation, Inuyasha? _

_(Inuyasha snarled and clicked his claws together once more. Kikyou notched another arrow and pulled the bow back, aiming right at Inuyasha's head. In the split second that she let the arrow go, she aimed down, between Inuyasha's slightly spread legs, at the unconscious girl. Inuyasha reached down to grab the arrow, a little surprised that it wasn't aimed at him, but furious that it was aimed at the person his heart fell for. The arrow burned his hand and he roared in pain, but it slipped past and hit the skirt of the girl behind him, piercing the fabric to the ground. Inuyasha gaped at how little he could help her at the moment, then, when he didn't smell blood, silently prayed a thanks.)_

_Inuyasha (Enraged): KIKYOU! What the HELL! IF YOUR GOING TO SHOOT SOMEONE, SHOOT ME!_

_Kikyou (knotching another arrow): My aim is not for you, Inuyasha. My aim is for the wench behind you._

_(Inuyasha picked the girl up and quickly tried to get away. The arrow flew and pierced him through the right shoulder, tossing him face first into the Goshinboku tree where it all started for one girl and ended for the other. He cradled Kagome's head after he figured he was stuck now, though not spell bound, and desperately tried to use his other hand to wrench the arrow out.)_

_Kikyou (Clucking): Ku ku ku. Inuyasha, haven't we been in this prediciment before?_

_Inuyasha (Snarling): ...shuddup!_

_Kikyou (knotching another arrow): I should bound the wench to the tree._

_(Inuyasha suddenly put his head down slightly, knowing he couldn't reach the arrow without dropping Kagome and subjecting her to danger. Still facing the tree, he started to talk, slowly and softly so Kikyou had to stop and actually listen to hear him.)_

_Inuyasha (sorrowfully and slowly): I was bound here for fifty years because we were betrayed. I was seen by many eyes, both hateful and sorrowful. I was left for dead. Why not? Who could love a mangy half breed anyway? Bound and asleep for fifty years I came to to your face. Or so I thought. This girl...she's so much different than you..._

_Kikyou: You actually fell in love with her!_

_Inuyasha: Yeah..I guess I did..._

in this place I was left for dead held down and mocked by all eyes watching now free well I'll be standing much taller what won't kill me makes me stronger,

_(Inuyasha, now filled with a new purpose and knowing his true feelings, pushed himself off of the tree violently with one hand. He yelped as the arrow came free from his body, the tail end leaving as he fell on his bottom, and Kagome fell upon him, both sprawled. Instantly, he stood up and placed Kagome once again behind him.)_

_Inuyasha (Grinning now): Yeah, I guess I did! I love her, Kikyou! And not because she's your reincarnation, but because she healed me after our betrayal! She was the only one who could fully heal me!_

_Kikyou (Holding back tears of anger): You...you...bastard..._

_(She raised one of her magic spelled arrows and let it fly. Inuyasha allowed it to hit his haori and burn it's way through a bit before dodging the full blow with cat like reflexes. The arrow hit the tree behind him and almost took the tree out of the ground, roots and all. Inuyasha continued to grin as the shinidamachuu gathered around Kikyou and slowly pulled her into the air.)_

_Inuyasha: Stay where ever you go, Kikyou. Don't come back to torment us anymore._

_(Kikyou just left without saying a thing. Inuyasha turned back to look at Kagome and see how she was fairing when he saw that her eyes were wide open and filled with tears. hoping she wasn't thinking the wrong thing, he quickly tried to explain, but didn't get a word out when Kagome spoke first.)_

_Kagome (Soft and gentle): Did you really mean...what you said before...?_

_Inuyasha (A bit confused.): What did you hear?_

_Kagome (Sheepishly): I heard from "My aim is not for you, Inuyasha. My aim is for the wench behind you" until now..._

_(Inuyasha almost fell over. She heard his confession! Gulping and burning red, he walked up to her.)_

_Kagome: And I just wanted to say...I love you too._

_(That stopped him for a moment as he tossed the thought around in his head. She said the words he so badly wanted to hear! She loved him! SHE LOVED HIM! Grinning stupidly, he ran up to her and quickly took her into a tight embrace, nuzzling her neck, taking her scent in in great big gulps. Kagome giggled then cried out in pain as he squeezed a little too tightly. He instantly released a bit, but continued to hold her.)_

_(Both young people looked up to where Kikyou had left. If it wasn't for her, Inuyasha wouldn't be holding Kagome the way he was holding her now. They would just be going back to Kaede's hut. Maybe there was reason for her not so dead self to still be here. Without her, they wouldn't have confessed anything.)_

and I won't be by your side no way of knowing and I won't be by your side no way of knowing and I won't be by your side well I'll take my chances and I won't be by your side I'm free from your chains and I won't be by your side there's no time to cry.

I'll be by her side...


End file.
